Another Ryuki
Red Chinese Dragon |villain = yes |type = Monster |affiliation = |homeworld = |height = ??? |weight = ??? |firstepisode = Takeshi Asakura ~A.D. 2002~ |lastepisode = Final Vent ~A.D. 2002~ |numberofepisodes = 2 }} This unnamed drifter was turned into an '|アナザーライダー|Anazā Raidā}}, who is derived from . History This unnamed drifter spent his adult life seeking revenge on - the man responsible for his father's death right before his eyes when he was a child. One fateful day in 2002, one of the , approached him and offered him the Another Ryuki Ridewatch, resulting his transformation into Another Ryuki. In an between Ouja and following the former having murdered before that, Another Ryuki appears in the scene, he ejects Ryuki and out of the , leaving him and Asakura alone - deadset in killing the serial killer out of revenge. He was able to defeat Asakura, but his existence caused him to lose his Rider powers. However, Asakura's memories of the Another Rider caused him to spend the next 16 years of hunting down Another Ryuki. In 2018, encounters Another Ryuki on his way home from school, only for him to be assaulted by Asakura, leaving the high-schooler hospitalized for two weeks. After being confronted by Ora, she asks Sougo, Taki and Fubuki Izumi to erase Asakura from existence before he could destroy Another Ryuki himself. Sougo, Taki and Geiz traveled to 2002 to deal with Another Ryuki. While the two Kamen Riders fought the Another Rider, Taki blocks Asakura from getting close to Another Ryuki, but failed. As Asakura was still able to use his Advent Deck before losing his powers - he summons Venosnaker to distract Taki and defeats Another Ryuki with his Final Vent, not only destroying the Another Ryuki Ridewatch, he devours Another Ryuki's host with . Asakura would be later defeated by Zi-O in . Forms Another Ryuki *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Year of Origin:' 2002. *'Position of year:' *'Name and position:' Powers and Abilities TBA Weakness *'Revenge': Another Ryuki's desire for revenge against Asakura would ultimately prove to be his downfall, leading to his death at the hands of the latter. Behind the Scenes TBA Notes *Another Ryuki is the first Another Rider to be exclusive in a side-story. *Another Ryuki is the exact opposite to Shinji Kido, in that, while Shinji became a Rider to prevent any meaningless bloodshed caused by the Rider Fight. While Another Ryuki made a pact with Ora in hopes to get revenge on his father's killer - . However, he fails to defeat Asakura when Sougo, Geiz, and Taki intervened to stop him, and is consequently killed by Asakura himself. **Another Ryuki's motivations of getting revenge on Asakura is a callback to as they became Riders to get revenge on him for killing their family members. **Similar to the 13 Mirror Riders, he died an ironic death. He willingly became Another Ryuki to seek revenge on his father's killer. However, he fails to do so when Sougo, Geiz, and Taki prevent him from going closer to Asakura, only for him to be killed by the same person who killed his father. **Another Ryuki is the first Another Rider in the story to be killed. *Another Ryuki is the first, and if any, the only Another Rider to be defeated by someone (in this case, ) other than , , and/or Taki. *Following the announcement of the actual reprisal of 's in the TV series, the Another Rider counterpart for Ryuki is now , who is in fact based on . **Following the trailer of , there also exists a canon . See also * - Original * - The result of using the Ryuki Ridewatch. * - for the canon counterpart Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Lizard Monsters Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Deceased Category:Another Riders (Taki Gaiden)